


An Alternate BMC Ending

by Jumabu



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumabu/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: I just had a thought: What if when Christine drank the Mountain Dew Red, it didn't wipe out all the SQUIPs like it originally did, and so she and Michael have to save everyone? And they become friends. I just felt like writing it, I wasn't going to publish it originally, it was just a warm up kind of thing, but I was like: Eh, why not? I'll only continue if you guys want, if not I shall spare you, and I don't know when I'm gonna update it, I mean I might do it super quickly or I might be a while. Anyways, it's kinda bad, but here it is! Also Mr Reyes is in here but I couldn't tag him for some reason?





	1. We Kinda Fucked Up Really Bad

Christine's mind felt fuzzy when she woke up. She heard a voice nearby.

"Shit... Shit... Shit..." The breathy voice repeated. Christine felt herself laying down, she opened her eyes. After looking around for a second, she realized she was in a car. But whose? She could see someone in the drivers seat. Christine tried to sit up, but a very sharp pain shot through her head.

Christine... A voice hissed, but seemed to fade out of existence. Christine winced and clutched her head, the person in the driver's seat didn't react.

"Hello?" Christine tried to get a better view of the driver, she did her best to ignore the pain, and tried to look at his face. He seemed familiar, he had a red jacket, white headphones... Suddenly she remembered everything. The play... The SQUIP... The Mountain Dew Red... "Excuse me?" Christine didn't know the boy's name, but she'd seen him hanging around with Jeremy. "Um, sir?" The boy didn't respond, he just kept his head in his knees, crying softly. He was having a panic attack. "Oh, um... It'll be ok, just calm down." Christine put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, just breathe..." The boy's breaths began to slow, and eventually he looked up at Christine, his face was red and stained with tears. "Um, what's your name?"

"Michael..." He said softly, wiping his eyes.

"Michael," Christine smiled from the back seat. "What happened after I passed out?"

"I- I just-" Michael let out a dry sob.

"It's okay," Christine soothed. "You don't have to talk about it, but I need to know what happened to the cast members. Are they still SQUIPped?" 

"I-" Michael sighed and nodded slowly.

"Michael, I know you're freaking out right now, but there's gotta be a way to fix them. I mean, I got fixed, right? Now, how do we do it?" Christine asked, Michael sighed again.

"Mountain Dew Red. You drank some, remember?" Michael said. "I have a few liters... But we can't- there's no way we can handle them all- there's..." Michael counted on his fingers. "Five of them and two of us and... And they're super computers!" Christine licked her lips.

"We have to try." She said. "Where's the Mountain Dew Red?"

"Christine... The SQUIPs aren't gonna make the same mistake again... I mean... The only reason you drank it is because you wanted to, everyone except for Jeremy wants to have a SQUIP! They don't know us, there's no way we could convince them to fight it."

"Wait... Michael, I have an idea! It's kind of crazy and we might get in a lot of trouble for it." Christine said.

"You know what, the world is doomed to be taken over by super computers anyways. What's the plan?" Michael sighed. Christine smiled.

"Alright," Christine pulled out her phone. "Give me one second, I need to pull up directions to the hospital."


	2. This Was Easier Than I Thought...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich means business right now, he's saving his crush

"Wait-!" Michael was driving as fast as the speed limit would allow down the road towards the hospital, being directed by Christine. "What's the plan exactly?"

"Well, someone posted on Twitter that Rich got out of ICU this afternoon. We just have to go to his room, make him drink some of this Mountain Dew Red, and we'll..." Christine bit her lip as she thought.

"We'll what?" Michael asked.

"Make it up as we go along?" Christine suggested.

"Christine, we are sneaking a patient out of a hospital that the doctors think is crazy, and we're probably going to be on the run from the police. And how are we going to even get in?" Michael asked.

"Well, plan A is we try to visit him, B is persuade the receptionist to let us in, and C might involve... Breaking in to his room?" Christine said the last part as innocently as possible, but she could see Michael's bewildered expression.

"W-Who are you?" Michael asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I just- Never mind..." Michael sighed.

"Turn right up here, Michael." Christine said, Michael obeying. After a few minutes, the two finally reached the hospital. "Alright, visiting hours are almost over, let's go!" Michael grabbed a bottle of Mountain Dew Red from the car, then the two sprinted inside. Christine approached the front desk, panting slightly.

"Richard Goranski?" She asked. The receptionist looked at her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but visiting hours are almost over." The receptionist said, sipping a cup of coffee. Suddenly, Christine burst into tears, Michael thought she was legitimately crying for a moment.

"Christine?" Michael took a step towards her, there were actual tears in her eyes. 

"Please... This is the only time I could get off work to see him. Just five minutes, please?" She sobbed. The receptionist started to sweat a bit, Christine was drawing attention. The receptionist rubbed their temples.

"Okay... What was the name again?" The receptionist looked at Michael.

"Uh, Richard Goranski." Michael said, Christine had latched on to him, burying her face in his chest, still sobbing.

"Richard Goranski," The receptionist sighed. "Let's be clear, this patient isn't exactly stable, he might not recognize you or even want to see you. If he doesn't then you will be asked to leave the hospital by the staff. It's room 304, you have around ten minutes before visiting hours are over." They seemed to be reciting something that they had memorized.

"Thank you," Michael said, guiding Christine to the elevator. Christine wiping the tears from her eyes and smiled. 

"That wasn't so hard." She said.

"Dude, I thought you were for real..." Michael said.

"Thank you," Christine smiled, pressing the third floor when they got in the elevator. "I've been practicing."

"Alright, so I'm gonna hold him down the second we walk in," Michael said, handing Christine the bottle. "You're gonna have to be ready to force this down his throat."

"Okay," Christine sighed, taking the bottle. The elevator doors slid open. 

"Room 304," Michael pointed instantly to the nearby door, then stood in front of it, his hand on the doorknob. "Ready?"

"Ready." Christine opened the Mountain Dew Red bottle, it hissed, then started to overflow, she twisted the cap back on quickly, it overflowed a bit on her hands and spilled on the floor.

"Smooth." Michael smiled. "Here we go." Michael opened the door, ready to grab Rich, but he was sleeping. "Wait." Michael stopped Christine, then put a finger to her lips. Michael approached Rich, then pinned both of his wrists down, before Rich could react, Christine put the bottle against his lips, pinching his nose to assure he drank it. When she was sure he hand, she stepped back, Rich's head lurched forward, his scream of agony filled the room, then he fell back into the pillow, his eyes closed.

"Whoa..." Christine breathed.

"That..." Michael said. "Looked like something out of the exorcist..." The two stood there, expecting a nurse or doctor to barge through the door, but no one did. "Rich," Micael shook Rich violently, causing him to open his eyes.

"What the... Hell..." Rich whispered. "Ow! Shit..." He held at his head. 

"Are you okay?" Michael asked.

"What...? What are you two doing here?" Rich asked.

"Well... It's kind of a long story..." Michael said.

"Jeremy may or may not have SQUIPped the entire cast of Midsummer..." Christine said awkwardly.

"What?" Rich's eyes widened. He paused for a moment as if expecting something, but nothing happened. "You guys... It's gone?"

"Rich, we have to act fast! We need you to help us fix this!" Michael explained.

"It's great to be back..." Rich sighed. "What's the plan?" Michael looked at Christine, who looked at Michael, both with the same confused look on their face. "Oh my god." Rich put his face in his hands.

"Um... Well... Um..." Christine stuttered. Rich took the IV out of his arm, standing up with a pained expression on his face.

"Are you okay, Rich?" Michael asked.

"Well I just ripped an IV out of my arm, my burns make it painful to move, I have a splitting headache and I get to deal with this nonsense..." Rich sighed, opening a cabinet and grabbing his clothes. "Do you guys mind?" Christine spun around instantly, not looking at Rich.

"Wha-?" Michael looked at Rich.

"I'm gonna change." Rich sighed. Michael gave an awkward thumbs up and turned around. After a few minutes, Rich was changed, there were burn marks all over his body. "Alright." He threw the bandages the were wrapped in his body away.

"How are we gonna do this? By the sounds of it we've got and injured guy, little miss Shakespeare, and headphone vs a small group of people controlled by super computers." Rich sighed.

"Well, we have to get out of here first." Michael said.

"Well, I don't think anyone knows who I am just by looking at me, so..." Rich shrugged, walking out of the room and do wards the elevator.

"Wait! Rich?" Christine walked after him, Michael following close behind.

"You do realise our little trip isn't gonna do much." Rich said.

"I have an idea!" Michael said suddenly, grabbing his phone and dialling a number.

"What are you doing?" Rich asked.

"Mr Heere? Can you meet us at the school..." Michael said. "It's about Jeremy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short and to the point, because I decided to speed write this because tomorrow I'm gonna be hanging out with my best friend who I haven't seen (literally haven't seen she lives hours away) in a year! So yeah, here it is

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want me to continue this. I can't promise it'll be good, though. Also, do not ask me how Michael managed to get Christine and himself out of there without being stopped by SQUIP zombies, okay? He DiD iT tHrOuGh ThE pOwEr Of PiNiNg!


End file.
